How She Was Born
by bazts
Summary: The title may not be appart now, but it will later.The genre's will come out later too. Harry and the Order find out about someone who knows every secret of Voldemort's, well, mostly after Dumbledore's death. That's all you get.


Hi peeps! This is going to be my second fan fiction here. The other one stunk though, but I've gotten better. At least, I hope so. Anyway here's the disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I'm 13; I don't even have a job. Do you think I'd own Harry Potter? No, I don't think so.

Now that that's over with, on with the story!

A scrawny teen made his way down an empty and dark street with a trunk in one hand and a broom and wand in the other. His unruly hair was more out of place than when he had left Number Four, Privet Drive about an hour ago. The boy had a scar on his forehead that was most unusual. That was because this was Harry Potter, and his lightning bolt scar had been given to him by Lord Voldemort seventeen years ago on the exact date he trudged down to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. No one who saw him actually knew where he was going since the house in particular wasn't able to be seen by anyone except those who were told by the secret keeper, but that was indeed this teen's destination.

In about fifteen minutes, Harry was inside Number 12, Grimmauld Place. This house, once the 'noble' house of Black, was now headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. After the last owner, Sirius Black, passed away more than a year ago, the house had been left to Harry, who was Sirius's godson. The house elf Kreacher, who used to serve the Black family bloodline, was now in the service of Harry Potter, no matter how much the house elf hated the boy. Despite being the owner of the house, the teenager wanted nothing more than to give it to the Order, but it was still technically his house.

"Harry? Is that you?" A young woman's voice asked quietly from down the hall. The voice belonged to Nymphadora Tonks, a currently pink haired witch who recently moved to live in Grimmauld Place. Tonks, as she prefered to be called, was cousin to Sirius, once removed at least. Her mother was Andromeda Black, Sirius's favorite cousin who like Sirius, missed the full blood pride. Andromeda actually married a muggle by the name of Ted Tonks, and had her daughter, who disliked the name Andromeda had thought beautiful. Tonks ushered Harry into the kitchen, so they could talk normally without waking the portriat of Sirius's mother. The usually clumsly Auror did it without tripping too.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks greeted him happily when they were safely in the kitchen. The Metamorphmagus was dressed in a black T-shirt with 'The Werid Sisters' in bright pink letters and old blue jeans. Her short and spikey hair had turned pink once again before the summer, after being mossy brown for almost a year during a time of depression when she lost her ablity to morph. Now Tonks was happy and well 'pink' again.

Harry, instead of returning the happy witch's hello, nodded. He had been depressed all summer, and with good reason. Before the end of the last year, Albus Dumbledore had been killed by Severous Snape. Albus had been one of his mentors; his friends. The teen still would say even today that he 'was Dumbledore's man through and through.' Now, however, was not the time for mourning his professor's death. He had a reason for coming to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was a reason that brought him some happiness.

That reason was a wedding between his best friend Ron Weasley's older brother Bill and Fleur Delacour. It comforted him to still know there was some happiness in the world, and little comfort was treasured greatly in these times of war. It was also an excuse to be around Ron and Hermione, who were in no doubt going to be at the wedding.

"Is Harry here Nymphadora?" Question a man from out in the hall. This was Remus Lupin, another inhabitant of the former 'noble' house of Black. Remus Lupin was a poor man, as you could tell from his tattered clothes, but was a highly intellegent one. The man lived poorly however due to his condition of being a werewolf since the childhood. Besides once being the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, Harry knew Lupin also as being best friends with Sirius, Harry's godfather, and James Potter, Harry's father. Remus was also the cause of the depression of Tonks for almost a year. The werewolf had denied her love, but his excuses of 'too old, too poor, and too dangerous,' broke after a while, and he too admitted his love for her, causing the pink of her hair to return. The deapth of their relationship Harry did not know, and since Remus Lupin was once his professor, he did not want to, but everyone in the Order now knew of the couple.

"Hello Harry." Remus greeted him with a smile, almost like the one Tonks wore. Harry returned the smile this time. The two adults before him were quite kind, and he knew they would not inquire about his two-week early arrival. He preferred not to speak of his reason of the early arrival, but was gald he knew the two would not pry, as Mrs. Weasley or Hermione might. "You must be tired. Your bedroom is same as it was before if you want to go up there now." The werewolf told him, as if he knew exactly Harry's reason for coming two weeks in advance.

"Thanks." Harry replied quietly with a smile as he passed the couple. The teen tiptoed as quietly as he could up the stairs with his trunk, broom, and wand. Upon entering the dusty room, he flopped rather unceromoniously onto his bed. Letting out a sigh, Harry closed his eyes and prepared to sleep. He knew that the summer held more than a wedding for him, and with those things coming, Harry would need all the rest and strength now in order to make it to his eighteenth birthday.

Wow, that took a while. I'm sorry it's so short. Please Review!!!!


End file.
